The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 8 - Storm at the Sea
Thunder roared again. It roared so loud that the sea began to shake. Rain began to fall rapidly. Red Push Pop Sailor: "Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" Swizzle's eyes widened when he heard the announcement. He and the Push Pop sailors wasted no time gathering ropes and swinging them on the poles. The sky roared again, causing the ship to rock along with the waves. Using with all their strength and might, Swizzle and the Push Pop sailors straightened the sails. Q*Bert hopped because he was scared. He was looking for Swizzle. Jay and Chuck both know how dangerous storms can be-even for sea creatures like them. They knew they have to get Juliet back from the ship. They were swimming as fast as they could. Unfortunately, they kept getting caught up in the waves. Speaking of Candlehead, the little mermaid is still hanging onto the same spot where she was before. So was Charmy, who got blown by the wind a bit. Thankfully, he grabbed onto string of ropes. Charmy: "Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." He tried to hang his hair to the ropes, but the wind picked him up. Charmy: "Oh! Candlehead . . ." the wind carried him off. On the ship, a Push pop captain struggled to drive the wheel but the wind pushed him off. The wheel spun like crazy. The ship dove a bit into the ocean, letting the waves splashed the sailors on deck. Seeing the wheel spinning, Swizzle dashed to the wheel and took control. He turned the wheel with all his strength as lightning and thunder stroke. The ship rose high into the air due to the rising waves. Candlehead tried to hang onto the ropes, but her finger slipped, causing her to fall into the ocean. She quickly swam up to the shore. Candlehead had become really worried about what would happen to Swizzle and the human Push Pops. As she set her eyes on the ship, a lightning bolt struck the sails. Fire appeared on the ship! Candlehead gasped as she saw fire spreading around the ship very fast. It started heading toward a group of big boulders. Swizzle: "Look out! . . ." he pointed to them. The sailors looked and saw the boulders as the ship crashed. The crash shook the ship so much that it threw Swizzle and the sailors overboard. The statue of Swizzle sank into the sea. Felix struggled to swim as his arms splashed around in the water. Swizzle: "Felix, hang on!" he grabbed his steward. He lifted Felix up on the lifeboat. If it weren't for someone already releasing the lifeboats, they all would have been drowned. Just when they were about to leave, Swizzle turned as soon as heard someone hopping. Swizzle: "Q*Bert!" His poor frightened pet was still on the burning ship! Swizzle dived into the ocean and swam up to the ship. He climbed on the stairs and hopped down on the deck. He scanned around looking for Q*Bert. Suddenly, a mast with fire, snapped and slowly started to fall down. When Swizzle heard the sound, he turned around to see it falling toward him! Quickly, he jumped out its way. The top part of the mast crashed into the second floor. Little did Swizzle know, that the fire began to spread quickly from the mast to the a chest of firecrackers and bombs. Running through the fire, Swizzle saw Q*Bert hopping up and down frantically on the upper part of the deck. Swizzle: "Jump Q*Bert! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Q*Bert." Q*Bert took a quick look around the fire before jumping off and landing in Swizzle's arms. Swizzle was thankful that he had taught Q*Bert how to jump. With his beloved pet in his arms, Swizzle ran toward the edge of the ship. He hoped to get to the lifeboats as soon as possible! Unfortunately, he stepped on a weak part of the wooden floor. His foot sunk as he tripped, causing Q*Bert to fly out of his arms and land in the ocean. Thankfully, Q*Bert was a good swimmer so, he was able to swim to the lifeboats. Back on the ship, Swizzle struggled to pull his foot out of the hole he just tripped over. Finally he tugged it out and struggled over to the edge of the ship. Felix became worried as he pulled Q*Bert onto the lifeboat. Felix noticed that the fire was getting stronger and stronger! Felix: "SWIZZLE!" Swizzle looked back and saw something that made his heart sank. The fire had reached a big barrel labeled, powder. KA-BOOM! The powder exploded into a big bang! Felix and the sailors became horrified at the fact that they might have lost their prince! Somewhere on the sea, Candlehead had seen the big explosion. Horrified at what might have happened to Swizzle, she quickly dived further toward the broken parts of the ship. Candlehead loved Swizzle too much to let him die! She just can't lose him! Candlehead frantically looked around the broken parts of the ship. Where could he be? Then, from the corner of her eye, Candlehead spotted an unconscious Swizzle clinging onto a broken board. He slipped off the board and began to sink into the ocean. Candlehead dove right after him. She grabbed onto his shoulders. Using all her strength, Candlehead pulled Swizzle up to the surface. Fireworks started going off from the ship, due to being lit by the fire. Candlehead securely held Swizzle. She swam while carrying him. Candlehead hoped to find a beach shore so Swizzle can lie down. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction